


The Party

by CF_Creator



Series: The Friend [3]
Category: No Fandoms
Genre: 18th, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Party, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, relationship, you are the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Creator/pseuds/CF_Creator
Summary: This is the 3rd instalment in my The Friend series. Once again you can put yourself in the place of the main character as you live through thier developing relations.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd piece of work so if you have any feedback, feel free to comment.

"It’s party time!" I shouted in excitement to John as we pulled up into the driveway. It was Charlotte's 18th, the youngest of our friendship group. It was a bit unfortunate to be the youngest as when enough of us turned 18, we went out to clubs and she wasn't allowed in. Though one time she did manage to sneak in with a fake ID but she got caught the time after. Anyway, back to the party, me and John walked in, drinks in hand for John, mine in my bag; Charlotte greeted us at the door. "Happy Birthday!" We both exclaimed, I gave her a card and she gave me a hug. "Ahh thanks" She said "Come in, so glad you two could make it!" She gestured us in to the living room where the main party was. Fairy lights strung up on the walls, flashing multicoloured LEDs and a disco ball in the centre of the ceiling topping it off. We saw most of our other friends; Dani, Rob, Cassidy, Brook, too many more to list and some others we didn't recognise. But my eyes scanned the room for only one person. There she was. I glided over to her, trying to act cool but a little funny at the same time. "Nice entrance." She said as her eyes locked onto me. "Thanks, I wasn't even trying" A smirk started to grow on my face. Her faint smirk rose into a full smile as she let out a small giggle. The music wasn’t up too load so it was fairly easy to hear each other. "What you drinking?" She gestured towards my bag. "Oh just some Budweiser at the moment" I pulled one out of my bag and put the bag on the table next to us. "Ahh the classic." She said. "Yep, you know me well" I smiled "What about you, what you drinking?" She lifted her bottle to show me. "Ah WKD, your classic" I said in response. She smirked again and said "Oh you know me well too". We chatted for a bit longer just small talk to begin with, it had been a couple weeks since we saw each other.

"Ok so who wants to play a game?" Charlotte said holding a few games in her hand. "We got Cards Against Humanity, Tipple Tower, Spin Shot, Voting Game and we can play a few drinking games with the deck of cards" We played most of these games at the other parties we’ve had, they are our party go-to's. After a quick debate, we all voted on playing The Voting Game. The game was pretty simple, a card was read out and everyone just had to vote for the person that fitted whatever was on the card. Although, like all the games we play, we turned it into a drinking game. We all sat in a circle and started. "Whos internet history would you most like to see?" I read out. I looked around and everyone was looking at each other giggling, figuring out who to choose. Once all the cards were in, I counted the votes; 4 for me, 3 for Jamie, 1 for Dani , 1 for Charlotte and 1 for Cassidy. "Thanks guys, I win that one!" Charlotte poured me out a triple shot and I took it down in one. "Wayyyy!" Everyone cheered. About an hour flew by as we came to the last round of the game. "Who spends the most time grooming their pubic hair?" Dani read out with a small laugh. We all started to chuckle when voting. The final vote being: 5 to me, 3 to John and 2 to Charlotte. “Oi!” Charlotte shouted in jest. I won that round so I took my shot but my final score was nowhere near Jamie’s. We decided that the winner had to chug their drink. "We all drink with Jamie coz Jamie is our mate! We all drink with Jamie coz he gets it down in 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...... WAYY!!" We all chanted as he downed his drink with one second to spare.

By this point the party had been going for a few hours and most of us were pretty half cut. I had mingled around and chatted to mostly everyone but I always found myself being drawn over to her. I started to dance while making my way over. Her face lit up again as I approached. "How you doing?" I asked trying to speak over the music. "What? I can't hear you." She shouted. Get Low by Flo Rider had came on a few songs ago so Charlotte turned it up, being as it was her favourite song. "How are you doing?" I shouted a little louder. "Should we go somewhere more quieter? So we can actually hear each other?" She said slightly slurring her words. "Good idea!" I responded doing exactly the same. She grabbed my arm, we stumbled upstairs and into the spare room. "That’s better... Now we can actually hear each other". She said as she sat on the end of the double bed. I sat next to her. "Yeah.” I paused and thought for a second. “So you wanted to see my internet history? I know you voted for me." I asked with a bit of a giggle and a smirk. Letting out an audible laugh, she said: "Yeah. I mean I had to vote for someone and I guessed that yours would be the most... interesting" I laughed a bit awkwardly. "Oh my god, it is isn't it? I knew it!" She could read me like a book. "Um.. well... ahh" I hesitated. "Look, you can tell me if you want, I won't judge." She said reassuringly. "To be honest, I’m into some stuff people might think is odd but everyone's different." I thought for a second whether to tell her or not but my mind when off track due to the drink and I just spurted it out. "I’m kind of like into anal play..." She looked a little stunned at first but then quickly accepted the idea. "You know it’s not a bad kink to have. I’ve dabbled a bit in it and it's pretty fun actually" I was shocked, I hadn’t met anyone that was into the same stuff as me and to know that my best friend was into it was amazing. "Wow, I had no idea you liked that." I let out a little bit of an awkward laugh but I think the effects of the alcohol hid it a little. "Yeah, I just kind of think everyone needs to explore their body so I just kind of did it." She laughed. It’s occured to me over multiple times of getting drunk that long sentences and drunk people don’t go together. I could just about make out what she said through her slurred words. But I didn’t reply at first. Something came over me and my eyes were just fixated onto her. I looked at her in amazement. It was the first time in the night I properly looked at what she was wearing: a tight, black low cut top. A set of laces strung across, covering a bit of her cleavage. The top tucked neatly into her dark blue jeans. They were skinny; clinging to her hips and thighs, defining her hourglass figure. Her brownish blonde hair draped over her left shoulder, as I followed it up, her fringe was covering part of her left aqua blue eye. Her eyes were like the sea, just beautiful, drawing me in. "You ok?" She said, a concerned tone came over her voice. I clearly wasn't hiding the fact I was looking at her in my drunken state. "Yeah. I’m good... You know I’ve never really told you before but you are like.. really hot." My drunken state taking over my mind. ‘SHIT! WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT?’ I shouted in my head. ‘Oh god, what have I done? I’ve ruined our friendship. What friend says that?’ All of these thoughts rushing through my mind. Until they were put at ease by her voice. "Thanks." She moved her hair behind her ear. "You know, you’re the only person that’s ever said that to me." A slight shocked look glazed over my face. "Really? But you are. How has no-one said it before?" She looked deep into my eyes. "I dunno, I guess I haven’t met the right person to say it."

A pause filled the room as we looked into each others eyes. Slowly leaning into each other. Our lips finally met. A rush filled my body. The kiss felt like a lifetime before we slowly pulled away. "Wow" We both said under our breaths. We leant in quicker and done it again, for longer. Our arms wrapped round each other, feeling each others bodies. I moved my hand along her smooth top, following her curves, leading down to her ass. I could feel her doing to same to me. She moved her other hand onto mine and guided me to her chest. I ran my finger down her cleavage and followed the curvature of her large bust. With both hands I grabbed and squeezed the two different places on her body. She let out a little moan as she took my lead and squeezed my ass. I was getting turned on and I’m pretty sure she was too. I could feel her hand slowly move from my ass and caress my inner thigh.

Suddenly the door burst open. We jumped and instinctively took our hands away from each other. It was Charlotte. With a shocked and some what angry look on her face, she stormed out of the room. I quickly got up and chased after her. "Charlotte.... Charlotte!" I yelled trying to follow her through the house. I lost her in the crowd of people. Searching around I eventually found her on her swing chair in the garden. "Charlotte, I’m so sorry, we.." "No! I don’t want hear it! Just leave!" She yelled with tears running down her face. "We didn’t mean to..." Again cutting me off: "Just leave! I said I don’t want to hear it. Just please go!" I stood there in silence for a few seconds debating what the best thing to do was. I left her and went to find John. The plan was that we would stay the night and drive home in the morning but Charlotte clearly didn't want me to stay. I told John that I felt sick and that I was getting a cab home. That’s what I did. I called the taxi and went home. The party was great up until Charlotte came into the room. I mean I get that it was her party and in her house but she did kind of over react to the situation in my opinion. Anyway, until next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
